Geass Spell
by Wazzashi
Summary: Kaylee is an ordinary teenage girl, who decides to cast a spell that throws her right into the world of Code Geass! What will occur as a result? Will she ruin Zero's plans, or will she aid him with her knowledge of the anime series?
1. Chapter 1

**Geass Spell**

**Chapter 1**

You know, you hear about fanfics, where the author's own original character had gotten sucked into an anime, or game, or movie, or book that they thought was just fiction. It wasn't real, they must be dreaming. Yeah, I'd read those. And I laughed at the notion, however they did make very interesting reads. I admit, I really quite like fanfics. And I was quite shocked when my life suddenly became one. That's right. I was trapped in an anime once. It was weird, but mainly because it wasn't how I expected. I wasn't sucked into a television set, unable to get out, I didn't fall asleep and dream I was in my favourite anime. I didn't even get sucked into some kind of weird vortex. I was just there. Suddenly out of nowhere. I just blinked and there I was.

I was drunk, I was foolish, I decided to get back into Wicca at the time, and I thought it would be a good idea to cast a spell to put me in the world of Code Geass. I know what you're thinking. I was on some kind of hallucinogen at the time too. Well, I did think I was hallucinating. Until I was in Area 11 for longer than it should take for the effects of such a thing to wear off. I'm still here now.

Even when I was really into Wicca, I never really believed in the magic of it. It never seemed to work for me. So why should it work for me this time? I'm starting to work this out, with the help of C.C. It's becoming clearer and clearer everyday.

But before I can tell you any of that, I have to take you back in time, to when I first arrived at Ashford Academy. How I love a trip down memory lane.

* * *

It was about the time when Suzaku Kururugi first arrived at Ashford. Brave, gorgeous Suzaku Kururugi (Sorry for going all fangirl on you, but he's just amazing). Where was I? Oh yeah, he was still settling in as an honorary Brittanian, and so when I got there we instantly became close. (YAY!) I'd loved him ever since I first saw the anime. I mean, I loved Lelouch as well. A lot. I'd always dreamed of meeting him, holding him, kissing him. And Lloyd. And Rivalz. And Schneizel. Oh god, all of them. There was so much fangirl gold in this anime. Well, you can imagine how I felt suddenly being under Lelouch's bed. I felt I was in the middle of a dream, and luckily, though I thought I was having an alcohol-induced fantasy, I had sense enough to wait until he had gone off to class before emerging from underneath the bed and sneaking out of the school.

I was in plain clothes, a white button-through shirt, and a blue skirt, and I figured that my imagination must be suffering if I couldn't dream up a better outfit. In my dream-state, I managed to stumble into council prez Milly Ashford. And she took one look at me and immediately went into mother-mode. She began to ask me so many questions, where I was from, was I injured, did I remember anything. I played dumb. I told her I couldn't remember anything.

"Do you remember your name?" she asked.

I thought it safest to use my own name. "Yes. Kaylee Bryant."

And then she asked a really annoying question. "Are you an Eleven?"

I decided it couldn't help to say that I was, and shrugged. I said, "I don't know. I don't know if I'm a Brittanian." That seemed like a safe way to play it I thought.

She seemed to buy my amnesia act. I was pleased with myself, since drama had never been a strong subject for me at school. She took me to the council's room, and said she would talk to her father about letting me attend the school, and be a member of the council. That was the same day she spoke to him about Suzaku, the honorary Brittanian being a part of the council. We were newbies together.

Sorry, I only just realised that I plunged straight into the story without telling you anything about me at all. My name, obviously, is Kaylee Bryant, and I'm seventeen years old. I was an ordinary girl. I went to school everyday, but it never really sunk in. I watched too much anime to be concerned with much else. Of course there were fads, like my Wicca phase, and of course now drunken raves, but the one thing that always stuck was anime. It was the only consistency in my life. My parents were divorced and each doing new things every week, to distract themselves. Anime was my only escape from this mad world I lived in. I'd been obsessed with many animes, but Code Geass was by far my favourite. Now that I was in it though, I couldn't believe i'd really escaped. It was exhilarating.

* * *

When I first met Suzaku, he was just as shy as me around the others. Usually I've got a pretty bubbly personality, but around the objects of my dreams, fantasies and obsessions, I was in awe. I was speechless. I couldn't believe I was actually meeting them in person, but I think they mistook my failed speech as confusion and nervousness brought on by my amnesia. I was beginning to like this affliction. It gave me excuses for everything. I was introduced to Suzaku by Milly and we took to each other immediately. My eyes were alive with excitement, which he mistook for fear. He gave me the sweetest smile, and sat across from me, often giving me sympathetic looks. Suzaku, Milly, Shirley, Nina, and Rivalz were all there, but Lelouch was nowhere to be seen.

What a shame. I had been looking forward to meeting him. And Nunnally too, but I assumed she was with Sayoko. Milly kept trying to engage Suzaku and I in conversation, saying how much we would like Lelouch, when he got here.

"Come to think of it, he should be back by now." She remarked.

Shirley tried to be diplomatic and not look the least bit interested but even Suzaku, who just met her could tell. He rolled his eyes at me and smirked. I giggled, and Shirley looked affronted.

Before anything else could transpire, Lelouch entered, looking way more gorgeous than I could ever have believed possible. Shirley had it right. This guy was hot stuff.

"Sorry I'm late, Madam President." He apologised.

Milly smiled. "That's okay Lelouch. Meet the council's newest members, Suzaku and Kaylee."

He looked at Suzaku approvingly, and then turned to me.

I looked in his eyes, and my stomach churned.

He hates me. He really, really hates me. How can he hate me? He just met me.

Everybody noticed, and Shirley beamed. She would definitely not be getting any competition from me.

* * *

**A/N: So there it is guys, hope you like it. I've been wanting to do a Code Geass fanfic for a while now, so glad i finally got this up there :D**

**Review please! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone! Here it is, chapter 2. Hopefully the long wait hasn't put people off, because i plan to update at least every week from here on. :)**

**Here's hoping you enjoy this chapter, and i hope to hear from you in the form of reviews. Many, many reviews.**

**

* * *

**

**Geass Spell: Chapter 2**

Suzaku and I had both been at Ashford Academy for about two weeks now. We were both settling in nicely, accepted by the members of the council, with the exception of Lelouch in my case, and we were becoming closer friends with one another. It was not until one night in the Student Council's clubhouse during our third week, that we had a conversation that lasted longer than five minutes. All the others had gone to sleep, and we began to talk about what we'd been up to before we came here, and how we were finding it. I had actually gotten up to follow the others off to bed, when Suzaku stopped me.

"Kaylee," he said softly

"Yeah, Suzaku?" I said, as he gestured for me to sit down. "What's up?"

"Kaylee, do you like it here?"

"Sure," I answered, "I'm having a ball."

He smiled and said, "Awesome. I'm really enjoying myself too."

He lifted his hand and ruffled his hair. "I'm glad that I'm not the only new student here. At least we're going through it together."

"I know! It's good because we instantly had someone to relate to and become friends with. Although," I laughed, "You and Lelouch seemed to become friends pretty quickly."

"Yeah, I was kinda surprised by that myself," he said.

Of course, I had expected he would lie. He and Lelouch went way back, but he didn't know I knew that. I mean, how could I possibly know. There were so many things I shouldn't know, I would have to lie a lot.

I looked down at my feet. "For some reason, we didn't get along quite as well. He didn't befriend me as readily. He seems to really hate me," I said glumly.

Suzaku tried to reassure me. "Kaylee, I think he's just a bit of a quiet guy. Just give him time, you're a nice girl."

"I know! And I didn't do anything to justify that kind of reaction!" I argued

He put his hand on my shoulder. "It'll be okay. Things always get better, especially when they seem hopeless."

He was so comforting, and I dearly wanted to kiss him. I looked deeply into his eyes, hoping to see the same longing that I'm sure was exuding from mine. But before I could get carried away, I remembered the situation and restrained myself.

_Come on, Kaylee, _I thought to myself, _You're supposed to barely know this guy. Pull youself together, girl!_

Thankfully, Suzaku seemed not to notice my internal struggle and continued with his pep talk.

"I know I felt the same way before I became an honorary Britannian. I was so scared."

"Oh yeah, how's that going for you?" I asked him, taking the focus of the conversation off me. "I meant to ask earlier, sorry."

"Oh no, don't worry. It's going great!" he answered, "At first everyone wasn't sure what to think of me, but in this last week people have really warmed to me. I mean, there was this girl who I was instantly friendly with, but sadly she doesn't attend this school.

"Oh yeah? I'm real happy for you! What's her name?" I asked, fully aware of who it was.

He gave a look about to make sure nobody had come into earshot without us noticing, before leaning in and whispering, "Euphie."

I was right, I thought, everything is going the way it should be. I haven't interfered with the plot at all. I had been a bit worried at first, but now everything seems to be going swimmingly. I'll try to keep close to Suzaku, to make sure that nothing changes in the ongoing war. Since I can't get close to Lelouch, I might as well try and keep half and eye on the inner workings of the Britannian forces. Hopefully nothing will change.

But suddenly a thought dawned in my mind. I can make adjustments as I see fit. With this idea fresh in my mind, I bade goodnight to Suzaku, and wandered off to bed, to ponder it some more.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review, and story alert! See you next update! **


End file.
